


Important

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, I love them together so yeah, Nothing really tells you Markus and North are dating but they are, Protective Hank Anderson, Suicidal Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Suicide Attempt, anywayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: Connor tries to end his life. Hank saves him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	Important

Hank had gotten there as soon as he possibly could after receiving the message from Markus. 

Markus rarely messaged Hank. Not unless it was extremely important. 

So, when he got the message to hurry to New Jericho you bet your ass he hurried.

And he’s glad he did because when he got there he saw Markus, Josh, Simon, and even North up on the roof. He heard shouts and pleads coming from them. 

“Do you really think this will help?” Simon had asked.

“We’ve already lost so many, we don’t need another...” North this time.

“Look, It’s not worth it! Don’t jump! Please!” Josh.

“Listen, I know how you feel. I know you feel as if this is the only way but it’s n-” Markus was cut off by a low shout.

“JUST LET ME GO! I DESERVE TO DIE!” 

That voice made Hank’s blood run cold because he knew that voice. He knew that voice as Connor’s.

_Connor was going to jump_

Hank sped into action. He pushed between Josh and North, who were in the middle. He stopped as he took in the sight before him.

Connor looked like a mess. He was standing on the edge of the roof and he was bleeding from his head, like the deviant that tried to self-destruct on Hank and Connor’s first mission together. 

_Connor had tried to self-destruct already_

Connor swayed back and forth, like he had barely any balance, his eyes glazed over. His face was stained with bluish, Thirium based, tears. 

Suddenly, his eyes snapped to Hank and he shook, “N-no...NO NONONO!”

Hank moves forward slightly, “Son?”

Connor just shifted, swaying more now, “No,, You’re not supposed to be here. You shouldn't be here..”

Hank spoke softly, still moving forward, ready to grab Connor if needed, “Why not?”

Connor looked dizzy now, “Bec-because I-i don’t want you to see me die..”

Hank heart stuttered, fuck, “You’re not gonna die. Kid, look at me.” 

“You weren’t s’posed to know ‘til after..” Connor slurred, he felt like everything was spinning.

Hank shook his head, “Why not? Don’t you think I’d be devastated?”

Connor shook his head, “Not for long... You’d get over me… ‘m not ‘portant..” He was slurring badly now.

Hank frowned, close to Connor, “Yes, You are. I love you, son. You’re family. If anything happened to you…” He stopped himself, taking a breath before continuing, “I probably wouldn’t be here without you, kid.”

Connor smiled, swaying way too much now, “Love ya too,,, Dad…”

Everything after that seemed like slow motion.

Connor collapsed, causing him to fall off the roof. 

North and Markus screamed, running forward.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion other than Hank himself.

Without thinking, He lunged forward and grabbed at Connor. 

He just barely managed to grab his forearm.

He felt hands on him, pulling him up.

He pulled Connor up.

The android felt like dead weight.

Hank flinched at his own thought. 

Not dead weight, Connor wasn't dead.

At least Hank didn’t think he was.

He cradled the limp android in his arms, scooting them both far away from the edge.

He held his son close to him.

Suddenly the word was back to normal. 

He heard cries of relief. He heard everyone around him. Crowding him.

But most importantly. He heard Connor’s breathing. He heard his pump.

He heard _him alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> To explain why Connor fainted,,
> 
> I headcannon that if an android's stress levels stay at 100% for too long without them self-destructing, they overheat. And when they overheat, They enter statis to fix that.
> 
> So, yeah!


End file.
